


Somewhere To Go Tonight

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life is Trans [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Trans Victoria Chase, a little romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Kate and Victoria have a discussion about a few things.
Relationships: Victoria Chase & Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Series: Life is Trans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Somewhere To Go Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy my 40th work on AO3 (number 38 of the Life is Strange Fandom). Hope you enjoy!

There is a knocking at my apartment door.

_What? Why is someone knocking on my door at... 10pm?!_

I stretch, sighing as I get up from my chair. I walk over to the door and hear the knocking coming again, faster than before. "Keep your shirt on, I'm coming." I reach the it and turn the handle, pulling the door slightly open, peaking into the crack and finding Kate, pushing the door open enough for her to slip inside and keep her head down. As she closes the door behind her and I can't even think of a question to ask before she begins sobbing.

Kate stands there, her hand over her mouth as she shakes hard, tears streaming quickly from the corners of her tightly shut eyes. "K-kate! What's wrong?" I move closer to her, resting my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Kate's breathing is shaky, her breaths desperate. I kneel infront of her and reach up, holding her shoulders and gently squeezing them. "Take a deep breath, Katie. Please, deep breaths." She nods quickly, her eyes darting all over the place, her head making fast, jerky movements. "Katie..." I squeeze her shoulder. "Kate, look at me." Kate's breath picks up and her eyes are darting faster and faster, her breath getting more frantic. "Hey!" She stops, shivering as I raise my voice.

_God Damn it, Victoria! You don't know what's wrong and you're already fucking scaring the girl._

"They... they... they...!!" Kate sobs like before, but she doesn't bother covering her mouth. I pull her close and she crumples up against me. I can feel her arms wrapped around my neck, her sobs filling my ears as I can feel her hot, salty tears dripping onto the side of my face.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's okay, you're okay. You're safe here, they can't hurt you. You're safe here, just let it out, you're safe...." I rub her back slowly as she sobs uncontrollably, her small frame violently shaking as she clings to me desperately.

"I-I'm... s-s-sorry!" Kate stammers in my ear, her shaking slowly lessening. I hear her sniffle and she says something that I can barely hear, her voice soft and very high pitched. "I'm worthless..."

I squeeze her and pull back. She clings to me so I press my hand to her shoulder and push gently. She begrudgingly moves back from me and I reach up, holding her face. Her eyes dart away and I sigh. "Look at me." Kate moves her gaze to my shoulder. "Look me in the eye..." A few tears trickle from Kate's eye, but she does what I ask, her hazel eyes staring back at me in a way that makes my heart shatter. "Don't you ever say that again."

Kate's eyes widen, her lip trembling. "S-say what...?" Her voice sounds frail, and her face is the same.

_Hey entire being is just so frail and vulnerable right now. I can't afford to hurt her... I never want to hurt her..._

I take a deep breath. "You are not worthless Kate, we've talked a lot about worth. As long as my heart beats, then you will have someone who sees even a fraction of what you worth, and its a hell of a lot. You hear me, Marsh?" Kate tries to say something, but she just nods her head after a moment, her eyes growing damp.

My thumb slowly moves over as I brush a few of the tears from her face. "V-victoria?"

I nod. "I'm here, Katie."

"W-would you be willing to let me stay for a little?"

"Of course, you're already here."

"I-I mean... overnight." Kate blushes, closing her eyes tight as if to push away a troublesome thought, shaking her head. "I need somewhere to stay tonight."

"You're always welcome here, Kate. Go ahead and stay as long as you need."

"I don't want to impose, I really just need this one night then I can find somewhere-" I press my finger to her lips, making her stop talking and slightly... shiver?

_Well, I guess the feeling of someone shushing you like that would be surprising._

"Kate, stop. I want you to stay." I take one of her hands in mine and clutch it tightly. "Please Kate, stay here..."

Kate blinks a few times, not saying anything. She nods, squeezing my hand back and sniffling again. "D-do you have any tea...?"

I chuckle to myself and give her a quick hug. "I have some special for you, Katie." I stand up and Kate follows. I go to turn and walk away, but Kate still holds onto my hand, with almost a death grip.

_Well, I can do this one-handed._

I slowly lead Kate over to my stove, turning on the burner and setting the kettle on it. As we wait for it to boil, I open the cabinet with the cups in it and get each of us a nice mug to drink from. I also take out the tea and put one tea bag into each cup before pushing them in from the edge of the counter, taking a moment to breath deeply before turning to Kate. She's staring at me, her gaze tense and unwavering. "Am I... repulsive... to you?"

I shake my head quickly, feeling my heart drop at the question. "No! Not at all, not one bit! Kate, you're not repulsive at all! You're kind and sweet and so talented and...and," I blink away some wetness building up in my eye and I notice how close we are. I'm very close to her, her hand in mine, our faces not that far apart.

_It's like I could almost lean in and kiss her..._

"And what?"

"And beautiful..." I speak without thinking, my cheeks flushing after a moment, but not nearly as much as Kate does. Her face is a brilliant red, almost radiating heat.

"V-victoria..." Before Kate can say anything, I hear a whistling, slowly growing louder.

I take my free hand and pour each of us some tea, being careful to watch my movements and not disturb Kate in any way. I move my gaze back to her after I have taken care of everything and I find that she's not looking at me anymore, but instead over at the kettle.

_Maybe I was a little too blunt. I could have had a little more finesse with that..._

"I know how you feel about me, and I... think I might feel the same way." She looks me in the eye, reaching up and stroking my cheek with her thumb. "But I don't need that tonight. I just need my best friend..."

I nod wrapping my arms around Kate and holding her close to me, her arms slowly looping around my waist. "I'm here for you, no matter what." I slowly rub her back, feeling her shoulders relax as she nuzzles her head into my shoulder. "I just want you to be you and feel better."

\----------------------------

I sit on the futon with Kate, a throw blanket thrown over her and a bucket of popcorn in my hands. We're just watching the news, but I figured that a tasty snack never hurt. As a commercial starts, I find myself looking over at her and she just stares at the screen.

"D-do you want to know?" She pauses for a moment before turning to me. "Why I'm here that is..."

"I do, but its something you don't have to share until your ready. I figured there was no need for me to force it out of you right away. You're safe and healthy, so I'm just waiting until you feel comfortable."

Kate smiles and nods. "Thank you." She takes a handful of popcorn and chews it slowly, still looking at the TV, but I can tell from her gaze that her mind isn't with what's on the screen. "Earlier, I was talking with my father. You know that he's a pastor, and so that lead to some religious stuff inevitably getting into the conversation. I was talking about how I really don't have any plans of getting married anytime soon. He kinda pressed me about if there were any cute boys in my life and I told him no and I got the same lecture that I always get. 'Oh, well you need to start looking because one day you'll be too old to have children and you'll have no man to take care of you'." Kate takes a deep breath, a few tears slowly moving down her cheek. "Is that all I'm good for? Just... pumping out babies and making someone else happy...?" She slowly looks turns and looks me in the eye, her lip trembling.

I shake my head and pull her into a hug, her chest shuddering as she cries into my shoulder. "Of course not, Katie. You're an amazing woman and even if you weren't as cool as you are, you have a purpose to life that has nothing to do with anyone else's family life." I slowly rub her back, feeling my sleeve getting wet as I hold her. "You might find your calling in helping others, honestly I think you most likely will because you're just that kind of saint." Kate chuckles and I take that as a good sign, patting her back a few times. "You want my opinion?" Kate slowly pull back and nods, looking me in the eye. "If a man makes you happy, get a husband or a boyfriend. If that's not what you want, then fuck anyone who tells you that you have to go that way. It's your life, and you need to live it your way."

Kate opens her mouth and goes to say something, but she closes her mouth, just looking at me. I can feel her eyes scanning me, looking equal parts curious and nervous. I barely open my mouth to say something reassuring when her finger is pressed to my lips. Kate slowly reaches over and takes my hand, pulling it closer to her. She places her hand in mine and intertwines our fingers. She takes the finger from my lips and presses her lips to the back of my hand that she's holding. "I told them I'm gay..."

I feel a tingling in my fingers, sending electricity through my hand and up my arm. Kate giggles when she sees the goosebumps on my arms and I blush, rolling my eyes. "W-well, I hope you're not really attracted to me..."

Kate's giggle, as well as her smile, fades. "Why do you say that, Victoria...?"

I wince, looking down and feeling ashamed. "I'm not..." I feel a lump in my throat, forcing me to take a deep breath and push it down to continue. "I'm not fully a woman yet..." I look up at her again, seeing her stare, intense and analytical as always. I can see the gears in her head turning and I continue working to compose myself.

"So?"

"So?!" I see her wince and I lower my voice, feeling the panic swell within me. "So I don't have all the right parts, so my body hasn't finished changing from the hormones, so I'm in and out of therapy and I have issues, so... so I-" Kate's finger once again makes it to my lips and I close my eyes, feeling a tear slip out.

"Victoria, you are a woman. You've obviously started your journey and you've obviously made me feel comfortable and attracted to you." I can feel her finger move from my lips to my chest, pressing into the center of it. "What matters is that you're you in here. What's on the outside is changing to match that." I hear her take a deep breath and chuckle. "Besides, anything you don't have on the outside isn't what I'm interested in right now." I slowly open my eyes and find her very close, a smile on her lips. "I'm not really in a place to talk about my feelings towards you, but we both know that I want to. And, I've known about your transition for a while now, if I had an issue with it I would have said something a long time ago."

I sigh, nodding. "I know. And you said before that you needed your friend tonight, not something else. Well, I'm here, your friend. We can come back to this soon, but right now I want to talk about you. What happened after you told your dad?"

"Well, he was shocked. He yelled and screamed a little, but I could tell he was just in shock. I mean, his little girl basically just threw in his face that he's probably not having grandchildren." She glances at me and bites her lip, weighing something in her mind. "My sister Lynn, she's sterile..." I nod, squeezing Kate's hand. "Anyways, my mother came in and she started yelling too, but she wasn't just surprised, she was REALLY angry. She hit me a few times, even sucker punched me in the gut."

"Jesus Christ, that's fucked up... Umm, pardon my language..."

Kate laughs and shakes her head. "Don't worry, I say it too." She takes a few moments to look at the TV again. "Did you mean it when you said I could stay here as long as I wanted?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well..." Kate looks over to me and sheepishly grins. "I don't have a place to live now, so..."

"It's cool, you can take where ever you want as your sleeping area. There's the couch, my room, and the guest room. I can get you some sheets and if you wanted to take my room I could take the guest room. The mattress in there is really soft and cozy, so I wouldn't mind."

Kate shakes her head, smiling wide. "No, I don't think I'll push you out of your room. Besides, you make it sound like the guest bed is comfy."

"Oh it is!" I nod towards the hallway. "I made sure it was really nice incase someone needed to stay over and they needed a comfortable bed. Some of my family have bad backs and such." I chuckle nervously, mumbling to myself, "Not like any of them visit anymore..."

I feel arms warping around me and I look back to find myself in a nice hug from Kate. "Thank you, Vickie. For everything."

"No problem Katie, no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed the reading. If you read my other stuff, please know that I'll be back to updating my other stories soon, life has just been a pain lately.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story and, just know that there's more where it came from :)
> 
> And As Always, Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
